vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Pronunciation
To answer a question on the Answer wiki about the Vocaloid character names. Here is my attempt. Add your corrections and suggestions in the "Reply" section, please. Answered in terms of phonetic pronunciation http://inogolo.com ;Vocaloid 1 English ;Zero-G *Leon (Lee-on) *Lola (Lo-luh) *Miriam (Meer-yim) Japanese ;Crypton *Meiko (May-koh) not my *Kaito (Kah-ee-toh) not keh ;Vocaloid 2 English ;Power FX *Sweet Ann (Sweet-An) as in Swee-duhn *Big Al (Big-Al) ;Zero-G *Prima (Preem-ah) not pry *Sonika (So-nee-kuh) not sawn *Tonio (Toh-nee-oh) not ton Japanese ;AH-Soft *SF-A2 miki (Mee-kee) *Kaai Yuki () *Hiyama Kiyoteru (He-yah-ma Kee-yo-teh-ruu) *Nekomura Iroha (Ne-ko-muu-rah E-ro-ha) not Eye Row A ;Bplats Speculative, as it's revealed VY means Vocaloid Yamaha *VY1 (Vee-Wai Wun) *VY2 (Vee-Wai Too) ;Crypton *Hatsune Miku (Ha-tsu-neh Mi-ku) or (Ha-tu-ne Mi-ku)Kunrei-shiki romanization *Kagamine Rin (Ka-ga-mee-neh Reen) *Kagamine Len (Ka-ga-mee-neh Linne) *Megurine Luka (Meh-guu-reeneh Loo-kah) * Hatsune Miku Append (Ha-tsu-neh Mi-ku Ah-pend) * Kagamine Rin Append (Ka-ga-mee-neh Reen Ah-pend) * Kagamine Len Append (Ka-ga-mee-neh Linne Ah-pend) ;Internet Co *Kamui Gakupo (Kah-mueeh Gah-ku-poh) *Gumi (Guu-meh) *Lily (Lih-lee) *Ryuto (Ree-uu-toh) ;Ki/oon *Utatane Piko (Oo-tah-tah-neh Pee-koh) ;Vocaloid 3 Japanese ;Internet Co *CUL (Kah-ru) not kool ;SBS Artech *SeeU ;Studio DEEN *Aoki Lapis ;Yamaha?? Note that company is unconfirmed, it is a placeholder due to involvement of these Vocaloids. *Ring Suzune (Ringu SUE-zoo-neh) soft zoo *Lui Hibiki (He-bee-kee LOO-ee) ;Notice Reply It's Guu-mee rather than Guu-meh and Rin has a short I sound, so it's more like Rinn. And Len is a short e sound, so it's Lenne probably... Why not use the phonetic alphabet along with the one already posted here, it would make things much easier I think since most likely not everyone who visit here is native English speaker. At least I have quite a hard time following these descriptions. Close. Very Close. K4KING 02:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Do contribute some corrections or suggestions if you can. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : :The way I romanize things is by using certain english words that will or imitate the sound of Japanese :ones(I'm used to this technique) :Sorry for the late reply. :Hrmm : :SOme are correct, I'll just put some that I think what it should be, although some are the same as yours, I added words that depict the sound it imitates.. :Meiko = May(as in month) Ko(koh) Saying May as in Month is more direct :Kaito = Kai(Rhymes with Tie, Lie Shy, Pie) Toh : :SF-A2 miki (Mi as in the Note do re MI) and Kee as in Key. :Kaai Yuki (To me, I say it as Ka- Ai Yu-Ki, as in Kah-I(As in I am, the I sound)-Yu(You)-Ki(Key) :Nekomura Iroha (Ne-Koh(Same Ko as Meiko)-Mu(Moo)-rah(as in RA, the Egyptian God) E(The E from Eek!)-Ro()-Ha(HA! HA! joke)) : :Aoki Lapis - Ao(as in OW!)-Ki(Key) Ra(In Japanese, i say Ra instead of La, but it sounds like La as in the Music Scale Do re mi fa sol LA)-Pis(Peace man, it's beautiful~~ ) :SeeU (See and the Letter U. If said in Japanese, I say it as Shi-Yu or Si(The spanish of Yes) and You. :Ring Suzune - Ring(In japanese rin-Gu, but say it fast with A quick Gu) Suzune Su(as in I'm gonna Sue) Zu(as in ZUlu) Ne is the same as the other Nes above. : :Lily can be pronounced like the Lily Flower. :P : :Hope this helps. :K4KING 01:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : I will note with English names, often there is no right answer. The only times there is a right and wrong is when you say things like the suname "Payne" as "Pay-ne" rather then its actual pronounication which is basically "pain". As a note... I tend to go with the correct pronounication being what the Vocalodi tells me is their correct pronounication when I imput it in. Touch wood - its been quite good so far. One-Winged Hawk 21:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Lol, still need to finish that page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC)